Breaking Routine
by LovelyLori
Summary: Prompt: You've been typing furiously on your laptop in the library, and have just gone to get a book, so I had a quick look and you're writing hardcore gay porn and it's GOOD. Taken from shittyaus on tumblr. SasuHina oneshot.


**AN:** Oh God, this is my first SasuHina story ever, I really hope it's enjoyable! I also published this on tumblr first for SasuHina month (cause that's a thing right now!) It's not on my normal tumblr cause people I know in RL follow me on there and that would be awkward for all of us so all my writing will be on scalding-coffee-cup (just so I have everything archived). Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke always followed a routine. At seven a.m., he'd get up to take his morning leek before heading into the shower. The pitter-patter of the water against his back was tranquilizing and he would always bask in the feeling for 14 minutes exactly before his blond roommate would pound furiously on the door crying, "You've been in there forever! Get out!"

He always arrived at the Sharingan Café around 7:35 and would order the usual – just a black coffee. The bitter taste of the scalding drink in contrast to the crisp autumn winds that nipped him through the flimsy material of his jacket sent chills up his spine. They were good chills though. He would spend five to ten minutes right outside the café before beginning his trek to the library.

It was always dead silent there; the perfect place for studying for any upcoming exams. Sasuke would always pick the table closest to the window and check his phone for the time (which was always sometime between 8:10 and 8:17) before sitting down to hit the books.

Though quite recently, his pattern had been slightly off.

About two weeks ago, this girl had been sitting in _his_ spot for hours on end while staring at her laptop. She was an interesting face in the crowd – long dark hair usually done up in a messy bun, milky white skin, opalescent eyes that held such innocence. He might've even called her cute if he didn't find her to be an absolute nuisance.

She constantly messed up the flow of his schedule. Not only had she been sitting in his unofficial spot every time he arrived at the library, but the clanking of the keyboard against her fingers drove him _insane_. For hours upon hours she would type away furiously at one moment and then stare blankly at the computer screen at the next. Her typing was the only noise that echoed throughout the library; making it hard for Sasuke to concentrate.

After a week into having his schedule thrown off, Sasuke wouldn't even study anymore. He'd only sit there and watch her face twist into a mix between fluster and slight exasperation when she stopped typing. Then her eyes would slowly widen as if she were struck by a sudden genius and would resume typing once more.

But just what was she writing? A thesis? Maybe she was working on a group project and the rest of the members stiffed her with all of the work? To say that she hadn't piqued his curiosity ever so slightly would have been a boldfaced lie, and Sasuke knew this.

Though he would never walk up to her and ask her what exactly it was that she was doing. His abhorrence for idle chit-chat was strong. Besides, he was the type of person that was more inclined to observe from afar and strike when he saw an opening rather than blindly charging into things without an actual plan.

For future reference, maybe he'd have to be more subtle in his observations. The Uchiha didn't know how intense his stare was until she looked up from her laptop and the two of them locked eyes. Dark met light. Then, dark met quite the lovely shade of red on her cheeks before she dashed off into one of the isles, probably to hide her face in a book for the next hour.

She certainly was a weird one.

And she wasn't very practical either. Who left their laptop open and unattended in a public place? It was as if she were begging for it to be stolen. But this was his chance. She was nowhere in sight and he could finally sneak a peek at what she had been typing. His hands reached towards her Leaf Book Air, but then he froze. He was about to go through someone else's personal belongings. That was a terrible thing to do – how would he have felt if someone went through his belongings?

Livid. He would've liked to break that person's face oh-so-terribly.

But that was just a hypothetical scenario because something like that would never happen to him. He wasn't stupid enough to leave his belongings around for people to snoop through so he didn't really feel all that bad for the girl.

Sasuke turned the laptop (covered in silly stickers of puppies, ladybugs and cinnamon rolls) towards him and wasn't surprised to find a word document open. The title of it must've been an acronym for something. Why else would it be entitled "HSGS"? And what the hell did that even stand for anyway?

He brushed it off, and scrolled to the very beginning of the document. Looks like it was some kind of story. Was this something she did in her spare time or was this for a class? In any case, it was very well written. Onyx eyes followed every word as he nodded his head lightly. Sasuke was well into the story before he stopped to reread one line in particular.

 _'_ _So tell me, my little pet, what is it that you want from Daddy this time?'_

He blinked a couple of times. Was he reading this correctly? Sasuke rubbed his eye with his left hand while using his right to scroll down further. But every time he scrolled it were as if he were slowly descending into the depths of Hell's kinky sex dungeon.

His mouth stood slightly ajar while his eyes were wide with astonishment – not the usual expression the Uchiha liked to don.

 _'_ _He braced himself against the bed, fingers digging into the sheets, teeth breaking the skin on his bottom lip as his lover stroked him. His thighs quivered in desire and small moans of pure ecstasy escaped his lips. He wanted so badly to cry out 'stop teasing me' but instead, a sharp gasp was the only noise he could make after a pleasant sensation entered his tight and puckered asshole.'_

Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep from crying out. This was what she was sitting here doing for two whole weeks!? **_THIS!?_** Did she have no decency - writing porn in a public area as if it was a normal thing to do!?

And what enraged Sasuke even more was the fact that he was still reading it! He was still enjoying the plotline and story through this insane sex scene of the main character getting his asshole plowed in by this guy he was supposed to be enemies with!

No! You don't want to have sex with him – he's responsible for the death of your sister!

 _'_ _His eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head as his whole body rocked back and forth from their intense and slightly grotesque love session. His body ached but he loved every moment of it. The tugging of his dark hair, the stinging sensation on his supple ass cheeks, the pounding from behind – it felt so good and yet so wrong all at the same time. How could he let someone so awful do such lewd things to his body? How could he let himself enjoy it?'_

An uncharacteristic blush spread across the Uchiha's face as he read on. He was totally engrossed in the story. Was he changing his mind in the midst of intercourse? What was the main character going to do now? Sasuke highly doubted that his lover would just stop if asked. The man was evil plain evil, and this was starting to make his stomach churn.

 _'_ _So you want me to stop?' His voice was breathy and low. It tickled his ear and he shuddered underneath his lover. His breath was caught in his throat. How could he properly answer that question? His mind was a flurry of wet desires and burning hatred for this man, and yet, he loved the way his body felt after each slap on the ass and when his hands wrapped themselves around his neck when he pumped him viciously. 'I… I don't..' he stammered. 'I want –'_

The laptop slammed shut and Sasuke locked eyes with those same bright eyes and blushing face. But this time, she looked as if she were about to cry. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks and his eyes narrowed at the sight. He opened his mouth to say something but it was no use. She quickly grabbed all of her belongings and sped off, leaving him alone at his usual table.

For a whole entire week, he hadn't seen her at all. Not in the library, not around campus – nowhere at all. Could it have been that she was so embarrassed that she decided to transfer schools? She seemed like the type of person who would pull that kind of nonsense.

Sasuke was feeling like such a shitty person – and not even for the right reasons! No, he didn't feel bad that he went through her things, nor did he feel embarrassed that he got caught. He was upset at the fact that he'd probably never get to know how the story ended, and he hated that it was the only thing he truly felt upset about.

And things only got worse from there. His blond roommate decided to burst through the door of their apartment rather obnoxiously before clamoring about how miserable he looked lying on the couch like that. "Jeez. I guess everyone's been pretty down lately. I saw Hinata earlier and she seemed really sad too. She didn't even have her laptop with 'er like she normally does."

The Uchiha sat up from his position on the couch quickly and shot a glare towards his roommate. "This Hinata…" he started, "what does she look like?"

Naruto blinked, perplexed as to why his friend would even care about such "trivial" things. "Uh… Well you can't really miss 'er. She's really pretty, kinda short. She's got dark hair; these insane white eyes and-"

"Where is she?" His tone was neutral, and Naruto couldn't help but snicker at his friend's line of questioning.

Sasuke could feel his eye begin to twitch. "Ohhh~ I see what's goin' on here. You think Hinata's cute, don'tcha?" When Sasuke's glare hardened Naruto gulped and quickly pointed Sasuke in the direction of the quad, and he took off without as much as a "thank you."

For once, Naruto wasn't making shit up. There she was, sitting on a bench; totally drawn into her book. She wore her hair down today, and Sasuke thought it suited her more than that silly bun did. Before walking over to her, Sasuke inhaled deeply for about five seconds before exhaling. He wanted to be absolutely calm when he approached her.

Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't as calm. When she looked up from her book to see Sasuke approaching, she scrambled to get away. Her attempts were futile as he had quite the grip on her wrist. "I'm not letting you go until you listen to me." Was all he said and Hinata stood still, willing to listen but unwilling to look him in the eyes. Sasuke ran his free hand through his hair. "Look. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'll admit, that was pretty dickish of me."

It was a strange apology, but it was the best she'd get from the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, so she gave a slight nod. It should have been over now. He should've been letting go of her wrist to let her be on her not so merry way. So why was his grip on her wrist slightly tighter all of a sudden?

"I'm not sorry for reading your story though." Hinata let out a small gasp, her cheeks reddening once more. "It was really well written and I enjoyed it a lot, okay? So…" The grip on her wrist was now gone and she lightly rubbed it.

"You… You really think it was well written?" She asked, her eyes practically lighting up.

It was the first time he had actually heard her speak. Her voice was… really easy on the ears; as was she on the eyes. Shoving those thoughts aside, Sasuke scoffed. "I mean, from what I read, it was decent I guess."

Hinata hummed in thought for a moment. "Hmmm… I kind of enjoyed writing it, but it doesn't really captivate me anymore. I mean, I didn't really have a title for it or anything." Well, she did but keeping the name _"Hot Steamy Gay Smut"_ seemed very tacky. "I think I might just scrap it…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her and she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "I-is something wrong?"

"You can't just scrap it! You've spent _two_ weeks on this. You need to keep writing." He folded his arms and closed his eyes, as if in some kind of deep thought. "I know what you need. You need a beta." He said in his usual uncaring tone of voice.

She had to say, she was a bit puzzled. Was he insinuating that he wanted to help her with her story? Hinata tilted her head to the side in question. "Um… Do you by chance want to be my beta?" She asked hesitantly.

A haughty smirk played upon his lips and he gave a shrug. "I mean, since you're asking, I guess I can spare some time to read it over. Uchiha Sasuke by the way."

The corners of her lips tugged at her mouth for a moment before it became a full-blown smile. "Hyūga Hinata."

"Well then Hinata, it's a pleasure working with you."

From that day on, Sasuke was never on a regular morning schedule again. On his days off and even before his morning classes, Hinata would sometimes send him text messages asking if they could meet up at various places so he could check on her work.

She could have obviously emailed it to him, but she took enjoyment out of watching his reactions every time he continued on with her story. Well, that and she thought that he was wonderful company. "So, what did you think?"

He looked up from the computer screen and frowned. "The main character should have some more backbone. Especially when it comes to the main antagonist."

Hinata blinked. "Oh? But I sort of modeled him after you…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "In what way?" He watched her play with her fingers for a bit, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"W-well, I always thought you'd be a bottom…"

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Yes, Hyūga Hinata sometimes got under his skin with that mouth of hers but it was strangely okay. She was worth breaking his routine for.


End file.
